The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing method for performing machine learning.
As a method of photographing a road surface or the like with an apparatus mounted on a vehicle and analyzing a traffic situation and a road condition, Patent Literatures JP2012-7922A and JP10-204821A are known. It is also known that an MCI (a maintenance control index of a road) indicating soundness of a road in each of sections is estimated on the basis of features of the road derived from moving images and the like recorded in a drive recorder. See, for example, ([[http://img.jp.fujitsu.com/downloads/jp/jmag/vol64-6/paper04.pdf]]—Realization of Efficient Maintenance Control of Social Infrastructure, Shigeyuki Murakami, et al., P. 30-637, FUJITSU. 64, 6, 11, 2013. However, not all of the features of the entire road are always fully reflected on the MCI. In a method using a conventional regression analysis for predicting the MCI from the features of the entire road, it is impossible to accurately predict the MCI.